


I want your everything

by GabiShips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a girl, Chara is an amnesiac, Chara is good in this universe, Chara is quite shy, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is manly af, I cant do slow burn sorry kids, Long smut, Slow-ish burn, There WILL be smut!, frisk is a boy, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara helped Frisk reach true pacifist as a companion. Chara had forgotten her human life, and Frisk was happy to stay with her new family. They grew up together with Toriel.<br/>Present day; Frisk is a 19 year old boy, a confident, protective lady killer. Chara is a smart 17 year old nerd, with a huge crush on her adoptive brother, unsure of whether he sees her as a girl or just little sis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello! Fanfic number 4 and I haven't finished any stories yet lol (Worst part is I know how they all end already)
> 
> This is a request by [ts879](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ts879/pseuds/ts879)  
> Hope you like it dude! Feel free to lay some feedback on me ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary of what happened in the underground.

A young boy walked through the winding ruins. He'd disobeyed Toriel and decided to explore the halls all by himself, being the adventurous soul that he was. As a result, he'd been chased away by monsters into a corner where there was a spider bake sale. He refused to fight, and as a result got a lot of exercise.

Every now and then a monster would step in, leave gold in the cobwebs and was rewarded by a baked delicacy. The monsters that came were so enraptured in their task that they didn't notice a small child hiding in the corner. He decided to rest for a while.

Being so on edge, he couldn't suppress the yell that came when a small hand grabbed his shoulder.

The person who grabbed him screamed as a result, covering her face with both eyes. It was a notably childish way of 'hiding'.

Frisk managed to calm down, taking in the sight of the noticeably smaller child that was peeking through her fingers, eyeing him curiously. She had dark brown wavy hair that fell to just beyond her pale shoulders and bright red eyes.

"H-hi" he breathed out sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She didn't respond so he held a hand out, approaching slowly and with a smile as if she were a wild animal. "I'm Frisk. Whats your name?"

The girl slowly put her hands down eyeing him shyly. His smile widened and she smiled back, gingerly taking his hand in a gentle shake. They were kneeling in front of each other on the dusty ground.

"Chara" she responded.

"What are you doing here Chara?" the boy inquired.

"I dont... remember" her voice was so small.

"You dont remember how you got here?"

She shook her head, staring at his knees.

Frisk felt oddly sorry for the girl. She seemed so lost. So he did something his dad used to do for him before he passed away, and hugged her to his chest. Chara blinked in confusion before deciding it felt nice and hugged him back. It felt warm and safe.

"I'm lost too. How about we explore together?"

"Mm yeah"

And thats how their adventure started.

 

Toriel welcomed the children with open arms and tears in her eyes. Frisk was worried she'd be angry about his new friend, since he hadn't been invited, but was proven wrong when she engulfed Chara in a trembling hug, making it hard to breath. "My child... my child..." she cried, running her paw through her short brown hair "You've returned"

It was a heart warming reunion. Frisk felt happy for them both, until he saw Chara's blank expression. She seemed to be okay, and stayed still for the strange goat woman though after she was released rushed straight back to Frisks side. Toriel didn't mind though. The children explained Charas situation over tea and pie. The goat lady seemed a little heartbroken over her lack of memory, but made a point of maintaining her happy, motherly demeanour whilst taking care of the children.

Making it all the more difficult to leave.

 

The underground turned out to be friendlier than Toriel made it out to be. Frisk imagined this dark, ominous world where they'd be attacked at every turn but they were mostly treated like tourists; with curiosity and acceptance.

Snowdins inhabitants couldn't tell human from monster, which was understandable since no one visited the librarby anymore (hence the name) and they were all very different from one another, unless they were related.

Frisk and Chara blended right in, and even befriended a few of the inhabitants. The skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus even took them in for a few days while they regained their strength feeding them nothing but spaghetti, most of the reason behind their departure. There was a hilarious misunderstanding during this time that led to Chara and Papyrus having a convoluted date where the tall, boisterous skeleton 'let her down easy'. Frisk teased her heavily for it ever since.

Waterfall was a magical place. Both children walked through the cave holding hands and gazing at the twinkling stones embedded into the ceiling. They found a lovely lake behind some thick, dark blue reeds while playing tag. The warm water glowed bright cyan that bordered on white, and the plants around them seemed to feed off it glowing the same light blue color. The spots of light that reflected off the crystals cast a faint rainbow over the lake, completing this room.

They didn't let go, sitting side by side with their feet in the water happily enjoying the view and chatting about this strange world and the people they'd met. For Chara who had no memories this was the beginning of her life. As for Frisk, his life aboveground with mother was far for optimal. She'd work super hard and made him feel like a burden, unwanted and rejected most of the time. He couldn't recall the last time they'd hugged. Thinking of Toriel however, left him with a feeling of nostalgia and a twinge of regret for leaving her. It was an alien, wanted feeling.

But they had to get back to the surface. Didn't they?

Both children were talking about living in the underground with Toriel and their friends forever, instead of going back to a world they couldn't remember and didn't miss. However, their exploration of Waterfall and Hotland clued them in on the history of this place. They kept going until they arrived at new home, and the story those ghostly monsters told them drove both of them to tears, though Frisk hid his and comforted Chara.

Arriving at the golden hall filled them with **determination**.

There was a way for them to save everyone.

 

Sans tried to convince them to stay one final time in the golden hall before the kings chamber, but it was futile. Chara was slightly tempted to stay, but much too determined to abandon Frisk. They'd finish this together. Thats what friends did.

Just when they were trying to reason with the king, whose golden eyes were wide with disbelief as he recognised his daughter, they stood hand in hand as dominantly as they could, when everyone showed up, even mom! But that moment of elation was quickly squished by Floweys arrival.

"yoU IdiOTs" his vines trapped everyone in a tight grip, and when even more monsters appeared to support the kind children the evil flower took this opportunity to absorb their souls.

But the moment he released his true form, he saw Chara. _Really_ saw her.

"Chara?" His booming voice was incredulous, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

She just stared blankly. Terror filled her due to the void they'd suddenly appeared in, she clung to Frisks arm. He stood before her defensively. Equally as terrified but determined to get their friends back. They couldn't have come this far for nothing.

"Chara" he repeated "Dont you recognize me? Its me. Your best friend... Asriel..." his voice sounded broken, his eyes widening as memories came flooding back. The souls wriggling inside of the hole his own had left had awoken something long lost and forgotten. His love, and therefore his mercy.

Still heartbroken over Charas oblivious state Asriel requested a hug. She complied, trying to be as warm as possible since this was practically a stranger. With happy tears, he proceeded to break the barrier and return everyones souls.

The monsters were startled back into consciousness, none the wiser of the change. Asriel had disappeared along with Flowey, sacrificing his existence for the good of others. That was a lesson the children never forgot, even if his parents forgot they ever had him.

 

They arrived at the surface at night. Everyone stood dumbfounded by the stars, especially Chara. Frisk was entirely used to the sky so he settled for watching everyone elses expressions, getting pulled into a fluffy hug by Toriel. The two children cuddled with their new mother and each other, pleasantly anxious for what was to come.


	2. Get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara has been pining after Frisk all summer, but he's been so immersed in his activities that he's ended up ignoring her.  
> She eventually cant help it and vents her frustration. She's 17 and he's 19.

“Hey feel like taking a walk in the park?”

“Nah, I've got this summer homework to finish with Amanda. Better sooner than later”

  


“Yo goldilocks, lets go shopping for stationaries”

“I've got a date with uh... whats her face... Cecily!”

  


“Lets go to the beach?”

“Mary's waiting for me in the square”

  


It was the last week of summer holiday. A bright day in the middle of August, and Chara woke up drowsily, sitting up in bed before huffing in disappointment and punching her pillow.

Frisk had been stolen. But there was still one week left, as long as she got him hooked early enough he wouldn't have any time to scurry away to with those pin brained vipers he liked to hang around. _Deep breaths, Chara, deep breaths._

She made quick work of her daily routine, showering, hydrating and getting dressed. She lied to herself, insisting that she wanted to look cute because she liked it, not for anyone else. So, she opted for a frilly pink skirt and white dress shirt with matching sandals. It didn't matter how high her heels were she was never quite as tall as Frisk, so opted for flats.

Yes out of comfort. In no way did it have anything to do with that one time he'd called her cute for reaching just under his chin when they hugged. Nothing to do with _that_ at all.

Chara crept into his room quietly, he was sprawled out in all directions and snoring softly. She chuckled, contemplating for a second... yes that was perfect. She hooked his abandoned blanket under and over his legs, and tied them to the bedposts at the end. Then got very close to his face, pulled the scariest face she could and screamed.

Frisk yelled at the abrupt awakening, trying to get up but his tangled legs sent him crashing face first into the floor.

With a groan he slowly righted himself and stood. “Chara what the hell?!” But she couldn't respond, clutching her stomach and rolling around on his bed in laughter. “Ahahaha oh oh you should have seen your face! That was priceless”

“Yeah yeah” he blushed, dusting himself off. “Did you want anything?”

“Mhmm what do you think about heading to the lake today? We haven't really done anything this summer” her voice resentful.

“Sounds nice but I've got a thing” Frisk grabbed a small pile of clothes from his closet and headed to the bathroom.

“Tomorrow, for sure”

Chara crossed her arms and huffed loudly. “Thats what you've been saying for the past two months doofus” she responded angrily.

Frisk sighed and turned around. “You're gonna make me cancel”

“Yup”

He sighed again. “Fine lets do it”

Chara felt a small twinge of guilt at forcing him. “Really you'll come?”

“Dont have a choice, do I?”

She fidgeted. “I only want to go with you if you really want to”

Frisk stared blankly. Chara furrowed her brow at him. “Fine! Do whatever you like!” And just like that she stormed off.

Before Frisk could reassure her that he was just teasing he heard her car start and she was gone. When he tried calling her cellphone, it rang in her room right next door. He groaned. What was up with her lately? She was so pissy all the time, especially when he came home from a date or just a hook up. Wasn't it enough that they lived together?

He took his time in the shower, combed his light brown hair and smacked himself fully awake on his cheeks a few times. “Right” he grabbed a fluffy black coat. It could get quite chilly by the lake even if the sun was shining for now, and headed out in his truck. It was a thirty minute drive.

As expected, Chara was sulking on their mossy patch by the lake. Her knees drawn up to her chest and a sullen look on her face. Frisk walked over and plopped himself down next to her, checking his messages. She didn't flinch, just spoke neutrally.

“Why are you here?”

Frisk ignored her. Staring incredulously at his screen. “Remind me never to date a cheerleader again” he requested casually, testing her.

“Sure” she responded in a sarcastic voice.

“Whats gotten into you?”

She glared at him this time.

“Talk to me sweets” he pleaded. She just grumbled in response. “Or I'll” his tone turned devilish “have to tickle it out of ya!”

“You wouldn't dare...” but her stern bluff was useless. She was tackled to the ground, both hands pinned above her head as Frisk straddled her and ran long fingers of his free hand up and down her sides. Chara burst into uncontrollable giggles, thrashing around under his weight but he didn't relent until there were tears in her eyes and her stomach was aching. “Fine fine! Aha ahahaha let me go!”

She sat back up, no longer looking angry, but flustered and embarrassed.

“So?” Frisk nudged her.

“You shouldn't go looking for headaches with bitches like that. They're not worth it!” she attempted to change the subject, but he saw right through her.

“Oi! Language”

“But you just-”

“I'm older”

Chara rolled her eyes at him.

“Seems to me like little rosy cheeks is jealous” he said in a sing-song voice.

She shoved him. “Am not!”

“Are too”

“Am not!” she was getting louder.

Frisk leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Are too”

Chara turned away abruptly, attempting to hide her goosebumps.

“Screw you” she said sourly, to which Frisk responded with a laugh. She shivered a little, the day had gotten cloudy all of a sudden.

“Here” he handed her the jacket he'd brought. She took it with a smile, still feeling a little angry but no longer able to suppress the butterflies he gave her. Her cheeks blushed deeper when his hand touched hers.

“So you're pissed cause I've been running around all summer”

Chara zipped herself up, pulling her knees to her chest again. “A bit. I'm _not_ jealous” she shot him a look “but it would be nice to see you a bit more often”

“I get it. And sorry” he looped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest, hiding her face in the hood of his jacket as it practically glowed crimson. “Hey, how about I take _you_ out on a date” he said jokingly. “Since you're-”

“Okay” she answered abruptly, apparently very interested in the lake all of a sudden.

“Really?” he was surprised.

She nodded, smiling at him a little. He leaned forward, discovering that her cheeks were aflame. 

“It'll be fun” he hugged her a little tighter and she could feel his heartbeat quicken. And they both realized it wasn't a joke, or a 'friendly date'. This was for real.

  


It was family night. And this didn't mean just Toriel and Asgore, oh no. Those were the monsters they lived with, parents who had raised them lovingly. Their entire family consisted of their closest friends and acquaintances. People who had been there for every birthday, concert and holiday since they'd reached the surface 7 years ago.

Asgore and Toriel sat at opposite ends of the table while the pie was passed around to the skeletons brothers, reptile-fish combo who were nuzzling noses and finally Muffet and Grillby, who were unlikely partners in a recently booming business.

Frisk and Chara sat side by side. He was a full head taller so she couldn't peek up at him too often because he'd notice. But he would look at her often without her ever noticing.

His heart had swelled for his childhood friend since their exchange earlier. Chara had looked so happy on the way home, all because they were going on a date the next day. Frisk had started seeing little indications of her feelings towards him since then. She'd always act tough and neutral around him, sometimes even be an outright brat but he'd caught her staring too long or brushing against him intentionally. It was adorable and awoke a strange feeling underneath the affection he already felt for her.

It made him want to tease her.

Chara was speaking intently with Alphys over an anime the scientist had lent her and they were now fangirling intensely. Everyone else around the table was chatting cheerfully, unaware of Frisks hand crawling over Charas pale forearm, tracing circles around her wrist with his slender fingers. She felt so soft.

Her breath hitched. But she managed to maintain the same level of enthusiasm though her cheeks blushed further than usual. Nobody noticed the difference as Frisk laced his fingers through hers giving her a light squeeze.

Undyne caught Alphys' attention allowing Chara to turn to her tormentor with a shy smile. She ran thumb over his knuckles and he smiled back, warmly. They didn't let go until it was time to clear the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how much Charisk do people want? I'm totally cool with making a fluffy smutty series. And if you'd like a bit of drama and angst, totally down for that too.  
> Let me know! Hope you liked this chapter, things are going to get interesting next chapter ;)


	3. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date! *squee*

Tomorrow finally came. And all that pleasant expectation Chara was experiencing melted into a pool of nerves that converged in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't eat though her stomach complained but there simply wasn't any appetite to be fed.

Half her closet lay scattered over her bed, desk, chair and floor. Nothing was right! And she had two hours to get ready. She didn't even know what they were doing for Pete's sake and had no idea what Frisk usually did on dates because he usually didn't tell her, and on rare occasions where he did want to confess something she refused to hear it.

So many regrets. Sigh. She dug through her underwear drawer for inspiration. She honestly hadn't thought how far things would actually go tonight... was that even a possibility?

The reality that Chara was a virgin and Frisk evidently was not suddenly dawned on her. And a strong urge to curl up under the shower head and sulk creeped up on her but she refused. He hadn't even asked her out directly... would he even be interested? Best to worry about that sort of thing when the time came. If it came. She sobbed a little but shook her head vehemently and continued her hunt.

Bright blue panties with a white trim, black lace outline and a small pink rose caught her attention. And she had a matching bra with black lace straps that would look great with that strapless green top... yes and those short black shorts looked super cool with her black platform combat boots, and she'd just got a set of neon laces the other day! Although maybe combat boots were too much... sneakers it was! She had no idea what they were doing anyway, best go for comfort.

Besides Frisk thought it was cu- not now! Her cheeks reddened in spite of herself so she ran to her shower and tried washing the nerves away.

  


Frisk had been out most of the day. He'd thought long and hard about something Chara would like to do. It was usually easy to decide where to go on dates, girls were so predictable but his little Cherry was special, and thats why it was so hard to decide. He hadn't noticed how many things he could potentially enjoy with her. It felt like time had been wasted for some reason.

And then it struck him. Chara was an amnesiac, and her favorite place in the underground had been Waterfalls caves. She's been entranced by the sparkling lights reflected in her scarlet eyes since she'd forgotten the sky, and he'd been enraptured by her expression. Chara had been even more in love with them by their glowing lake.

He wanted to see it again. Her expression. But she had this irrational fear of the dark that she hadn't shaken off as a grown up she'd never been stargazing outside their city.

So Frisk had been rigging up white christmas lights around the back of his truck to form a 'protective circle'. Hopefully she'd feel safe enough lying within them to focus on the stars. He so wanted her to see them, really see them. And it would be the first time. How come he hadn't thought of this sooner?

  


Date time drew near and Charas nerves had maintained there presence throughout dinner. Somehow she had managed to wolf down most of it, but it was getting annoying. She half wanted Frisk to show up early so she could go ahead and freak out, get it over with and another part of her wanted more time to mentally prepare herself.

No such luck. Frisk was perfectly punctual. Probably conscious of her internal disarray. The bastard. Although technically they had no idea if he really was one. He could be a legitimate bastard. The thought made her giggle.

He stepped in, wearing a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers, a white T-shirt under a bright orange dress shirt and his black leather jacket. Chara nearly swooned, her body settling for blushing furiously as he made his way to the back of the couch, leaning over until his face was right by hers.

“Miss me?” he whispered.

“Nope” she responded immediately, turning away.

Frisk chuckled, walking around the couch till he was in front of Chara holding his hand out gallantly. She took it gently, without a word, standing up and following his lead to the front door swiping her woolly sweater from the coat rack.

“Hi ma!” Frisk called. Charas head spun around, making a move to withdraw her hand but he held her too tightly. Toriel was nowhere to be seen, probably still in the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes at him with a growl. “Bye ma!” he called louder. Laughing at her reaction.

“So what are we doing?” Chara asked, finally calm and very curious.

“Not telling” he answered, focusing on the road.

“Hmm...” she hummed to herself, peering up at the sky. The full moon was rising and shining so brightly, this became even more apparent as they exited town. “Um Frisk...”

“Yeah sweety?”

“This is kinda far and its getting late”

“So?”

“I'm a little...” her voice faltered. She gritted her teeth, embarrassed at her own weakness.

“Shh...” Frisk placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles soothingly. “Trust me, kay?”

“Okay” she gripped the sides of her seat a little, concentrating on the light the headlights reflected off the road. Maybe she should try therapy or something.

Frisk pulled up by their lake. Charas heart warmed though she was still a little nervous, the black of night nearly completely here. “Hand on just one sec” he requested. She gave him a curt nod, pulling out her phone.

She didn't have to wait long, Frisk opened the passenger door for her and led her to the back of his truck where she was surprised by bright little lights covering the bed of his truck, with a fluffy blanket, Tupperware and a large bottle of water.

“Frisk...” she'd lost the words. English, come back. He waited patiently for her to take it in. “Is this for me?” he nodded. “Gosh”

“Go on up, I want to show you something”

Chara heeded his request, sitting with her legs crossed leaving a large enough space for Frisk. He lay beside her. “Lie down Cherry, and look up”

She did. And it was beautiful. Millions of tiny white sparkles shone down on her. There were so many, like someone had grabbed a black piece of paper, some glitter and gone to town on it. Yet they were so clear, she'd never seen them shine so brightly before and the best part was the comforting yellow glow on the edges of her vision making her feel safe, crushing her fear. And she could feel Frisks warmth pressing up against her arm. Her hand searched for his and their fingers intertwined once again.

This was bliss. She felt so happy, like she was floating. Chara tilted her head to the side to look at her love. “Thank you” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Frisk was entirely taken aback. He'd expected more of an excited childs reaction, but rather she looked so sincere and vulnerable at that moment. All acting abandoned, she was simply Chara. His beautiful little Chara. His chest felt like it could burst, and he was gripped by a sudden need to hug her.

So he sat up against the edge of the bed, motioning for her to come closer. She leaned back against his chest, her head resting back on his shoulder so she could look up and his hands winded around her waist over her stomach. Chara blushed furiously, her skin suddenly very sensitive as their hands brushed against one another. But she never wanted the feeling to stop. To top this perfect moment off, the moon finished its journey to the middle of the sky and the stars shone brighter.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying each others silent company before Frisks stomach growled loudly.

“Whoops, I kinda skipped lunch”

Chara ran her fingers over his. “Want to head back?” she asked.

Frisk shook his head, grabbing one of the tupper boxes. “Thats why I brought these” he popped the lid open with one hand, offering the sandwiches to her. “They're turkey. Want one?”

“Well I ate a little while ago... just one” she took one turkey-veg sandwich chewing on it slowly while Frisk wolfed five down in the time it took her to finish it

Sitting up straight made Chara feel a little uncomfortable so she started to fidget nervously against him.

“You okay?” he inquired.

“Um... its just I can kinda see the trees from this angle and they look creepy as fuck”

“Want to head back?”

She nodded. Frisk unscrewed the water bottle, downing half the contents and offering the rest to Chara. She took it and followed him off the bed and back into his truck, downing a few gulps before setting it down in the back seat.

“So is this where you bring all the girls?” she asked jokingly as Frisk started his baby back up.

“No” he answered flatly. When he saw her intrigued expression he continued. “I wanted this to be special”

“R-really?” she was blushing again. He smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek.

“Of course Cherry. Its _you_ after all”

Chara stared at him, dumbfounded. God he looked so hot. She was staring at his lips and like a mind reader he licked them. Her eyes went hazy. He noticed.

“Chara...” he whispered. She was blushing furiously but couldn't look away. He locked her gaze with his own.

They were leaning into each other, slowly. As if in a trance. His breath fell on her lips and he was so close, smelled so sweet. She closed her eyes, tentative, too shy to take the final step but willing to giver herself to him.

Frisk closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers. She felt so soft, and her scent was entrancing. He found himself pulling her closer until she was flush against him, his spine curved in an uncomfortable position but it didn't matter.

Chara sighed happily, winding her hands behind Frisks neck as her chest squished against his. He parted his lips tentatively and she followed his lead, eager to deepen the kiss. His experienced tongue was met with enthusiasm and a feeling of elation quickly overtook them. She moaned into his mouth. They danced together, fighting for dominance and in the midst of their commingling, Chara pulled herself up to sit on Frisks lap, never breaking their connection.

His hands found their way under her shirt, running his long fingers over her back and her sides, squeezing with an audible groan when she bit his lower lip.

She leaned back, a silver string of saliva still connecting them before she sat back fully. They were both panting softly, flushed and intoxicated with each other.

Chara yelped when she felt something prodding at her inner thigh through his jeans. “Oh” she breathed, a hand on each of his shoulders as her eyes traveled down. Frisk looked away, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

“Um... yeah we should probably you know... stop?” he ended with a question. He had not expected to be so hot and bothered for her, but he also knew she had never even kissed a boy much less had sex. He shouldn't act blindly out of desire.

Chara placed a dainty hand over his chin and pulled him back around to face her. She kissed him again, a long chaste kiss that made his heart race, one of her hands tangling in the hair at the back of his head and he was losing it. She felt so good against him, and she must have known because she wriggled on his lap.

“Chara” Frisk breathed, holding her hips with both hands to stop her gyration. “You're driving me crazy here”

She smiled coyly at him, but withdrew shyly, straightening her disheveled shirt and pulling her bra strap back up. “Um... so this was unexpected” she said with a giggle.

“Definitely” he grinned at her, stroking her cheek.

He looked so sexy like this, relaxed posture against his seat with his dress shirt open and soft pants escaping his parted lips. His legs slightly spread beneath her and those fingers felt so good it was unbearable.

“I liked it” she admitted quietly.

“Me too sweety, maybe a little too much” he replied with a shrug.

They sat in silence for a while.

“Do we _have_ to stop?” Chara whined all of a sudden.

Frisk was taken aback. “You want to continue?”

She nodded. “Honestly, I'm scared as hell but this felt really good and I want more. With you. If you... I mean if you want to...” she stared at his thighs awkwardly.

Frisk pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. “Lets go home” he whispered.

  


The drive home was noticeably shorter. Once home, they rushed in, hand in hand, climbing the stairs to Frisks bedroom. Toriel was snoring quite loudly, and if Asgore could sleep through that... well.

Frisks room was at the far end of the hall, furthest from their parents room. He had a king sized bed and a desk that was bare apart from a few scarce stationaries and his tiny laptop.

Chara was trembling a little by the bedpost, from a mix of excitement and fear. Once inside Frisk locked the door decisively, while Chara rubbed her upper arm nervously. He stepped closer, pressing himself against her from behind, one hand caressing her cheek while another dipped between her breasts and down her stomach.

Her breath hitched, hands shooting back to rest on his hips. He caressed her gently, hand gliding over her clothed hip and down her outer thigh. “I'll take care of you baby” he whispered. She whimpered a little in response, her skin on fire. He slid her shirt off, leaving her bare and pleasantly surprised at her lack of a bra.

His hands traveled towards each other, meeting around her chest cupping them from below. “Ah...” she breathed, gripping the footboard in anticipation, he teased for a few more seconds before kneading them firmly. She moaned in response, her back arching, body pressed against his chest and his loins.

Frisks member throbbed against her, but he wanted to draw out this sweet torture. He spun her around and pulled her to him by the waist, invading her welcoming mouth with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth, and he tightened his grip struggling to maintain his self control. His other hand wandered to her thigh, pulling her leg up around his hip. Charas hands wandered over his shoulders, around his back and the nape of his neck. She was completely given over, delighting in his ministrations.

He kneaded her hips, her lower back and her rear, eliciting more muffled moans. But it wasn't enough. He had to tease her more.

Frisk pulled back, cradling her face while he planted a few more kisses on her plump, reddened lips. “You look amazing” he whispered against her jaw, pushing her gently towards his bed. Chara followed his direction and found herself lying down under his wide frame as he traced soft kisses along her neck, nuzzling into her collarbone.

“Ah... Frisk...” she breathed out. He smiled against her milky white skin tracing a long lick from the base of her neck to her earlobe eliciting a shudder. Chara clutched at his T-shirt, discovering that his dress shirt and jacket had been abandoned. “Ah!” she cried out when he nibbled at her earlobe, a hot, wet sensation traveling from their connection all the way to her abdomen.

“Like that do you?” Frisk asked, a devilish grin on his face as he kneaded one of her breasts. She nodded gently but it wasn't enough. “Tell me sweety, tell me how much you like it”

Chara shut her eyes, turning her face away in embarrassment with a shake.

“Come on baby, dont you want me to go on?”

She peeked at him, flustered and trembling under his static hands. “Please...” she whispered.

“Go on, say you want me to touch you more”

“Frisk please, t-touch me more it feels really-” he complied immediately, licking and sucking at her neck “Ah! really good, Friiiiisk” Chara pulled on his shirt until their lips smashed into one another.

Chara rubbed her thighs together seeking some sort of friction, unintentionally brushing against his erection. Frisk groaned, one hand traveling down her navel and along the edge of her shorts. He opened his eyes slightly, meeting a startled stare.

“You okay sweety?” he whispered.

“Mhmm touch me more” she requested breathlessly, her gaze turning hazy as his skillful hands undid her pants and slid them down her legs. He returned between her legs running his hands over her feet, up slowly until they rested on her inner thighs, spreading them. Frisk rubbed circles with his thumbs watching her squirm under his touch before sliding two digits against her clothed slit.

“You're so wet” he exclaimed in admiration slipping her drenched panties down her legs agonizingly slow. Chara covered her face with both hands with an embarrassed whimper. The chilly air of his room gave her goosebumps but she felt so hot it didn't matter.

Frisk took her hands in his and pulled them up over her head. “I want to see you” she blushed furiously at his words.

“You tease” she muttered, trying to sound condescending but ended up needy.

Frisk chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her softly, keeping her hands clasped firmly above her head while his other hand trailed back to her bare pussy, spreading her lips to find that magic button. Her legs shook slightly as he circled and pressed.

Chara spread her thighs a little wider around his waist as he held her gaze and pushed one finger into her entrance. She let out a long, lewd moan, promptly biting her lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet but it was no use. Frisk pushed another finger in and started scissoring while rubbing circles around her clit, all the while staring into her eyes.

He released her wrists to knead at her breast and she made no attempt to move them, her back arching and elbows coming together above her face when his fingers curled inside her rubbing an especially sweet spot that made her walls flutter around him. Heat was building inside her abdomen at an alarming pace and she grabbed his shoulders for support as her legs shook harder. With the extended foreplay her orgasm was approaching rapidly. All attempts at keeping quiet forgotten. “Oh fuck... fuck Frisk dont stop” she begged, moaning loudly into his neck. Her pleasured pants sent chills down his spine.

“Come for me Cherry” he begged, thrusting his fingers in and out and pressing down on her clit as his other arm cradled her to his chest.

“Fuck fuck ah-” her voice melted into a high pitched moan which she muffled with his neck, eliciting a groan as she clenched around his fingers, riding her through her orgasm, an intense sense of euphoria washing over her.

Frisk slowly withdrew, leaning back slightly as Chara collapsed on his bed so she could see him licking his fingers. “You taste so sweet” he said.

Chara lay panting, slowly regaining her breath and blushing as she looked at his face, hypnotized. He looked so beautiful, triumphant... and uncomfortable.

“Come here” she requested sweetly, finally regaining her voice. He leaned in pressing their bodies together and she pushed gently until their positions had swapped.

Straddling him she pulled him up until they were both sitting, gyrating her hips on his lap, remnants of her orgasm staining his jeans. “Fuck, Chara...” he groaned, kneading at her waist. “Quite eager eh?”

“Just want to return the favor” she breathed, uncharacteristically bold. Frisk decided he liked it.

“You absolutely sure?” he asked as she pulled his shirt up over his head.

“One hundred percent” she confirmed.

Chara sat up on her knees as Frisk wriggled out of his pants, self conscious all of a sudden as she studied him intently. Specifically at his groin.

“Something caught your eye?” he teased as he lay back down.

“Oh! I'm uh- sorry its just”

“First one you've seen?”

“Yeah...” Chara looked up at him, her hands pressing against his chest and gliding over his skin. She kissed him, sitting back down to rub herself directly against his throbbing member. “Mmm” the sensation of his erection brushing her clit was amazing.

He held her hips softly to direct her onto him. She gulped audibly but looked entirely determined. With one hand she spread herself around him, focusing on relaxing as his head spread her walls gently, ever so gently she lowered herself onto him, studying his lust filled eyes.

There was a sharp pain as he reached her barrier and she abruptly sat down, forcefully, fully hilting him within. “Fuuuuuck” he hissed, feeling her walls twitch around him deliciously.

Chara whined a little at the stinging pain and Frisk hugged her to his chest, petting her head as it subsided and she relaxed. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah just... try moving slowly?” she inquired, her voice low and sultry as she savored the feeling of him within her, sitting back up and intertwining their hands.

Frisk began to rock his hips back and forth, all the while watching her expression for any sign of discomfort but her flustered, pained expression soon melted into pleasure as she struggled to follow his pace. He gripped both her hips to keep her in place and thrust sharply, coaxing a loud moan from her. Satisfied with her reaction, he started ramming into her from below as she braced herself on his shoulders trying to tell him how good it felt but it was impossible to focus, her breaths coming in fast spurts.

“You're so tight and feel soooo good” he exclaimed with a groan, feeling his limit approaching with every thrust. Chara was nearly there as well, judging by the way her walls fluttered around him and her voice started getting louder and louder until she was muffling her screams in her hand whilst meeting his thrusts, desperate for the intense release that was building up inside her.

“Fuck! Frisk... Frisk... I'm cumming-” she wailed reaching out for him. Chara cradled his face in both hands, leaning down to kiss him, their tongues mashing against one another sloppily as Frisk clutched her hips tighter, a few more powerful thrusts within his lover and they moaned their release into one anothers mouths, drool sliding its way down Frisks chin. Bliss washed over Chara as Frisk moaned her name over and over, delighting in her tight, wet warmth contracting around him as he emptied himself.

They melted into one anothers embrace, Frisk holding her limp form as they came down from their high.

“That was amazing” Chara exclaimed weakly.

“It sure was. _You're_ amazing” he kissed the top of her head, slightly concerned about the mess that was dripping onto his mattress but he wouldn't ruin this moment.

“Frisk?” she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah sweety?”

“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You kids have fun? I sure did!  
> Let me know if I messed up at some point, wrote this really quickly x)  
>   
> Come sin with me on [tumblr](gabiships.tumblr.com)


	4. Lets Get Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want shower you sex you get shower sex >:)

Frisk hadn't been able to fall asleep. Chara was curled against his side, leg thrown over his as his right arm curled along her back and his other ruffled his own hair.

He felt like he'd royally fucked up. This lovely, innocent, amazing girl was in love with him and he couldn't muster the courage to say it back. She was brand new to what they had just done, to romance even so she had no idea what heartbreak could do to a person. How it could sting and taint a person.

She had no idea what heartbreak had done to him. So, if those long term flings with various nobodies had managed to hurt him, what could the most important person in his life do to him?

He did love her. Loved her so much, but he wasn't sure it was the same kind of love. How many kinds are there? What happens if you mix two that dont match? He hugged her closer, pressing her face to his chest and wrapping both arms around her. She grumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Frisk stroked her hair fondly, breathing in her scent. Like roses and spice, she smelt amazing. Felt amazing. Her warmth seeped into his chest soothing him, her heartbeat like a lullaby. 

Shit he had it bad. Things had happened so fast he had no time whatsoever to process the feelings she'd awoken deep inside, like those tingles he felt for the other girls but so much stronger. He was scared that he wouldn't be enough.

There was an innate need to protect her, though maybe that was because they had grown up together. But no, now that he thought about it it was more than that. The idea of Chara smiling at someone else, hugging someone else, kissing someone else, writhing in pleasure under **somebody else**. It was unbearable and he quickly rejected that train of thought, squeezing her a little eliciting a soft whimper. He loved hearing her, especially when the noises she made were involuntary. He felt like teasing her again and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

She was his. He wanted her, needed her. There was no going back, _that_ he had to accept. So as the sun began to creep up over the mountains he buried his face in her dark hair and finally fell asleep.

  


Chara blew a strand of hair away from her mouth, groggily getting up and wiping the drool that had trickled down her cheek. She attempted to turn over and failed. Two strong arms constricting her. Frisks scent was all around and she breathed in happily. He shifted, bringing her closer against his chest and breathing on the crook her neck. She got goosebumps.

With a giggle she said “Morning sleepyhead”

“Mmm... mornin” he replied sleepily, squeezing her abdomen slightly to which she let out a loud yelp.

“Um... Frisky I gotta pee let go~” she squealed. He did. Slower than was absolutely necessary and she bolted to the toilet taking note of the empty house.

Just as she flushed, the door opened with a loud creak to which she responded with a loud squeal, pulling her panties back up and crossing her arms over the shirt Frisk had lent her. He laughed, striding right past her to turn on the shower, removing his pajama shirt to reveal his toned torso.

Chara resisted from drooling, plastering on an angry facade as she growled angrily. “You cant just waltz in here without knocking! Ever heard of privacy?” her voice came out higher than she intended.

Frisk turned to face her, staring at her stoically as he slowly slid his pajama buttons down his legs. She looked away, blushing furiously unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

“You're sweating again” he stepped towards her, pulling at the bottom of her shirt gently. She flushed a deeper shade of scarlet and allowed him to slide it up over her arms and head quickly bringing her arms down to cover her breasts. “You've turned into an actual Cherry” he whispered against her ear with a chuckle. Her shy display and long, slender legs were enough to get him worked up, even though she pointedly kept her eyes off the evidence.

“Sh-shut up dummy” she pushed at his chest half-heartedly allowing herself to be led to the shower that doubled as a bathtub.

Chara was facing the wall with both hands on the cool tile as Frisk rubbed circles into her skin with his soapy hands. She groaned, finally relaxing under his touch and the warm water as he traced her clavicles and massaged his way down her spine. He took his time around her waist, squeezing more than was strictly necessary descending further to rub circles into her rear. She made contented little sounds, hiding her face as she blushed when he took both her cheeks in his hands and rubbed. She held back a moan as his firm hands found her slick core, her wetness noticeably more viscous than the water.

“Somebody seemed to like that” he breathed out, attempting a sing song voice but coming out gruff. His needy tone sent a pulse of heat straight to her nethers.

“Mmm not the only one” she squeaked out, feeling his member throb against her thigh. She pushed back against him, hiding her face but whining with lust.

“Holy fuck you feel amazing” Frisk squeezed her hips a final time, stepping back and positioning himself on the thick edge of the bathtub. He squirted more body lotion into his hands as Chara peeked at him shyly, still firmly pressed against the wall. Her breath came in short excited spurts. “Come sit on big brothers lap” he said with a grin.

She groaned but stepped towards him anyway, her back against his chest. “You kinky bastard” she muttered, her voice softened with desire. He chuckled in response, pulling her closer so his member was firmly pressed against her pussy.

He took a breast in each hand and began kneading the slick soap into them, rocking his hips gently. Chara threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned, flushed, the water washing away her sweat as she gyrated her hips in response to his own.

Frisk ran his tongue over the crook of her neck, up to her earlobe which he nibbled earning a choked squeak. “Holy fuck Cherry I want to be inside you _so_ bad” she whined at that, placing both hands on his knees to lift herself off his lap. He guided his shaft towards her entrance, gritting his teeth to stay still.

She glanced back, panting as she noticed that he was waiting for her. With a deep breath she gently lowered herself, spreading to accommodate him and gasping at each inch she managed to take. She felt completely stuffed by the time he hilted.

“F-fuck Friiiisk” she cried, arching her back and wiggling, pressing him against her walls. He groaned, steadying himself with one hand on the edge of the tub while the other gripped her hip.

“God so tight” he cooed, rocking his hips at a gentle pace. It drove her insane but it wasn't enough to satiate the fire in her belly.

“Frisk more, please go- ah! Harder~” Chara begged, struggling and succeeding to meet his rhythm.

“Whatever you- ah fuck!- want baby” he guided her legs to the tubs floor, never removing himself from her slick, velvety walls as he guided her back against the wall. She braced her forearms against the heated tiles and bent over, arching her back as he took her hips firmly and thrust sharply.

“Ooh~” she groaned throwing her head back, the friction exquisite and this position allowing him to rub her clit with each thrust. He groaned, enjoying the feel of her and her sweet voice for a moment before pummeling into her, pushing her towards the edge hungrily. Her moans rose in volume and pitch as she drooled against her own arms, rocking her hips against his as best she could.

“I want you to cum on my cock Chara” he exclaimed in a deep, strained voice.

“Fuck yes!” she blushed even further at his dirty talk, squeezing down on him involuntarily. He felt the moment the buildup became too much for both of them as her walls started to clamp down and he buried himself entirely, coming to a complete stop. “No!!!” she cried, breathlessly spinning her head around to look at him angrily. “What the hell I'm so c-close” her expression was so pitiful he almost felt bad for teasing her.

“Come here” he said soothingly, removing his member to turn her around and hook her leg over his arm, spreading her with one hand.

Chara covered her face with one hand, trembling, desperate for release. Frisk licked his fingers clean and pulled her hand away. He kissed her harshly demanding entrance with his tongue as he once again sunk in, twitching as he held back his own release. Their tongues intertwined as he picked up the pace, that same buildup returning stronger than before. He was rubbing her most sensitive spots with this new angle and Chara felt like she could cry, the sensation so strong as he gave one more, two, three- on the fifth thrust he buried himself once again, hand tangled in her hair as her moans of complete ecstasy were lost in his mouth and he exploded within her. They hugged each other tightly, bodies mashed against one another as they trembled, orgasms taking over their brains like a tsunami; washing over them leaving them disoriented and dripping.

“Holy... oh wow” she managed to breath as she started to come down, shivering in the aftershocks.

“You okay baby?” Frisk asked breathlessly, removing himself and setting her leg down gently to cup her face in both hands. She nodded, smiling up at him in a daze. He chuckled. “You look so pretty when you cum”

She furrowed her brow slightly at his comment, but melted into his arms as they hugged tightly under the shower head.

“Welp, we gotta start from scratch now” Chara said, laughing as she grabbed the soap bottle. “Turn around”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking fluff for the next chapter. What do my dear readers want? :)  
> Date number 2 ~ coming soon


End file.
